For computer systems operating multiple workloads, it is desirable to specify how computer system resources, such as central processing unit (CPU) resources are allocated to the workloads. As used herein, a “workload” refers to any process or group of processes that accesses computer system resources. For example, a number of workloads may operate on a server, performing functions for a number of users at remote terminals connected to the server via a network. Each of the workloads may require a certain amount of system resources to execute. It is therefore desirable for a user to specify parameters for allocating resources.
Various software applications (resource allocators) are known for allocating system resources among workloads. Such existing applications include the Workload Manager™ (WLM) product manufactured by Hewlett-Packard Company. Existing resource allocators, such as the WLM product, use a configuration file to specify how resources are allocated. To specify parameters for existing workload resource allocation, users of existing systems must understand the syntax of the resource allocator in order to create the configuration file. This requires that the user, such as a system administrator, spend time not only specifying parameters for workload resource allocation, but also learning the program syntax. In this sense, many existing systems are not user-friendly.